


Boyfriend, Best friend and the Slytherins

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 8th year. Of course there is one particular Slytherin who caught his attention, but it's not that easy with a best friend, who hates your boyfriend and your boyfriend's gang, who hates you. Harry and Draco go through this all. But does it have an happy ending?





	Boyfriend, Best friend and the Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever work. I know it's not perfect, but I'll do everything to improve my fanfics.  
> (And yes, Severus Snape is still alive. I was thinking of a fic about him in 7th year when he was attacked by Nagini, but I'm not quite sure. So just think of him being alive, even though all the events from 7th book happened)

8th year is about to start and Harry Potter feels a bit uncomfortable. "Hermione... everyone is looking at me.", he said. Hermione turned arond and smiled. "Harry, you saved the Wizarding World. Of course everyone's looking at you. Just sit down." She opened the compartment door and sat down next to Ron. "Who do we have here? Harry Potter. Ah, good to see you again, dear." The old lady with the sweets trolley stood in the door. "Anything from the trolley?", she asked

After the sorting, Harry followed Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Harry wanted to apologise for everything and thank him. "I hate him! I really do!", he heard Draco shout. "You know, I visited him in the train every fucking year! But did he notice me? No, of course not." "Ah, Draco...", Pansy looked at Harry over Draco's shoulder. "Not now. The thing is, I climbed a tree for him to look cool. Stupid Potter! Never noticing me." "Draco...", Pansy looked uncomfortable. "What is it, Pansy?", Draco asked. "I just want to tell you, that he's standing behind you and heard like everything but..." Pansy shrugged and Draco turned around.  
"H...hey Potter.  
" Harry smirked. "Hey Malfoy."  
Draco blushed. "You know... I... what I said... it was... well..." Pansy laughs quietly and left.  
"What was it, Malfoy?", Harry asked. Draco coughed loudly and blushed more, but before he could answer, Harry stepped towards him and pinned him against the wall. "It was kinda hot.", he whispered and Draco laughed nervous. "I... you..."  
Harry placed his both hands next to Draco's head. Draco felt the urge to kiss Harry, to find out how these beautiful red lips taste. But he couln't. He just couldn't. Draco had been a Death Eater. Eigth year was about to start and Draco has to be careful. But right now, in this moment, Harry doesn't care. All he wanted was to kiss the blonde boy in front of him, to suck on his wonderful pale lips. He came closer to Draco and felt his hot breath. Draco closed his eyes. "He doesn't care.", he thought, "Harry doesn't care. He is clever and knows what I have been, a Death Eater. But he wants to kiss me. And I want to kiss him."  
Harry finally closed the space between his lips and Draco's and wow, it was better than he had expected. Harry's lips were warm and tasted like sweets. Draco's lips were cooler than Harry's, but still warm. Harry slipped his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, and Draco opened them. Harry's tongue slipped in his mouth and experiences every inch of it. Draco pulled his hands through Harry's hair, down his back and gropes his arse. Harry let out a moan and Draco had to hide a smile.  
Somewhere in distance, they heard a bell ring and a lot of students talk. From one second to the other, they pulled away from each other and stared. They totally forgot, that they were still in Hogwarts, in the middle of a corridor.  
"I...", Harry began. He had wanted so say 'I enjoyed it', but that was a stupid thing to say after such a hot kiss. Draco knew what Harry wanted to say and grinned. "Me too, Potter. Me too." Harry smiled lightly and Draco made a step towards him. "No one will ever know. Alright?", he aked. Harry nodded. Draco kissed Harry on the cheek and vanished within seconds around a corner.

 

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?", Ron asked, as Harry sat down next to him in the Great Hall, still grinning. He didn't answer, just shoved potato sticks on his plate and started eating. "Mate, what happened?", Ron asked again. "Oh, nothing, nothing.", Harry answered and looked over at the Slytherin table. Hermione sat down next to Ron.  
"Such a stressful day. I've got so much homework and studying to do. And then.... Harry, what's wrong?" Harry groaned and continued eating.  
"I'm fine Hermione.", he answered and stared at Draco.  
"You..." Hermione followed his stare and snapped with her fingers. "You don't honestly still think that crap about Malfoy?" Harry shook his head.  
He nearly finished eating, as Draco, Blaise and Pansy walked past the Gryffindor table. Harry tried hardly not to look at Draco, but it wasn't that easy, when he looks so hot with his school robes and his messy tie and when he walks like a fucking model. And then he grinned at Harry. He GRINNED! Harry couldn't handle it anymore and stood up.  
"I'm sorry.", he told Ron and Hermione and stroked out of the hall to his dormitory.  
"Bloody hell. What IS wrong with me?", he asked himself and sat down on the couch in front of the warm fire. "It's just Malfoy for gods sake." 

It was already late and Harry decided to take a shower. He grabbed his wand, a towel, his father's cloak and the marauders map. "See you later.", he said, as Ron and Hermione ask him, where he's going.  
Under the cloak, he sneaked out and tiptoed to the prefects bathroom, where he named the password and walked in. He slipped out from under his cloak and removed his clothes. His wand rolled away. "Shit.", Harry cursed.  
A bare foot stopped the wand a few meters away. Harry looked at the foot and his gaze followed the bare skin, that seems like it will never end. A pale leg with cute blonde curls followed and then a towel, then a muscular thin body out of pale skin and on the neck is Draco Malfoy's head. Harry stared at him for a few seconds, then grabbed his towel and pulled it around his waist. "I... um..." Draco picked up the wand and walked towards Harry. "You have no permission to be here, Potter.", he said, but smiled lightly.  
Harry became more nervous with every second Draco's bare flesh stared at him, or he stared at Draco's bare flesh.  
"I...I know. But I sometimes come here to take a shower and think about everything.", he explained and tried not to jump on Draco and rip off the towel. "Well, too bad, that I was first here, Potter.", the Slytherin said. "But you are already undressed so I can't send you away, can I?" Harry started sweating and begged, that it will stop, because it was really not necessary. Instead of answering, he just nodded.  
"Alright, Potter, let's jump in before the water gets cold.", Draco said and his towel fell to the stone floor. Harry's eyes widened and his mind was racing.  
"How... what the...", he thought, "Merlin's beard, he's so perfect." Draco laughed, as he climbed into the water. "Come on, Potter.", he said, still laughing, "And stop staring." Harry stayed where he was, stiff as a plank. Draco watched him and smiled.  
"Potter, everything alright?" Harry didn't answer, didn't even look at him. Draco climbed out of the water and walked towards Harry. "Let me do that for you.", he whispered and grabbed Harry's towel. It fell to the floor too. Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him into the bubble bath.  
"Hot.", Harry said.  
"What are you talking about, Potter? The water is not that hot.", Draco complained. "I'm not talking about the water." The Gryffindor grinned as Draco blushed lightly. "So are you.", he admitted.  
"Finally someone else who sees how hot I am.", Draco laughs. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Someone else?", he repeated and Draco nodded. "Yeah. I mean apart from Pansy." "Pansy?",Harry repeats and raises his eyebrow higher.  
"Yes. I mean she's like 'oh, Draco. You're so perfect' bla bla bla." Harry felt something burning in his throat. He wanted to hurt her, hurt her very bad, so that she could visit Madame Pomfrey for a long long time.  
"What's wrong, Potter? You're so quiet.",Draco asked. "It's just... I don't like Pansy. I don't like her at all.",Harry answered.  
"Oh, I see. You know, she's quite alright if you know her. But of course, she's nothing compared to you."Draco grinned.  
"Thanks. She might be, but I really don't want to find out.", Harry said, "I'm probably going to regret that." Draco laughed.  
"So you don't like her very much, do you?", Harry asked. Draco smiled again.  
"Why so many questions, Potter? I'm sitting here with you, naked, and you ask me if I like Pansy. Of course I do, but not like you. I like her as a friend, not like... you know."  
Harry looked down at his hands.  
"What about you and Granger? Is there something?", Draco asked the Gryffindor, who looked up.  
"No. No, no! Not at all! She's totally in Ron." Draco laughed. "What? She prefers Weaselbee?"  
Harry shoved Draco's shoulder. "I'm sorry.", Draco laughed, but he didn't look sorry at all. He turned around and grabbed his shampoo. "What about you doing?", Harry asked concerned. Draco didn't answer, just poured something on his hand and pulled his hands through Harry's hair. He shivered and giggled. Draco's hands were warm and Harry's hair was soft.  
After Draco has finished, Harry did the same with him. Draco smiled and blushed. "You're cute when you blush.", Harry said. Draco pulled Harry's hands out of his hair and placed them on his own waist. He came closer and Harry felt his pulse rising. Then he smiled and kissed Draco softly. Draco kissed back. They kissed for at least ten minutes and Draco loved it. He felt far away from all the trouble, that's been going on and forgot everything. Harry loved it as well. 

After they finished showering, they climbed out and dry each other with the towels. Harry messed his hair up with his towel.  
"Potter." He abruptly stopped drying it and looked at Draco, who was watching him eagerly.  
"What are you starting at, Malfoy?", he asked annoyed and Draco just winked. Harry suddenly realised that his towel doesn't cover him up any more, because it's now on his head. "Malfoy, you git.", Harry gritted, Draco just laughed and took his towel off too.  
"If you're not comfortable with it..." And bonds it around Harry's waist. He smiled, blushed lightly and turned away. Harry dropped the towel from his head to the floor and grabbed Draco's waist.  
Harry pulled him against his front. "You're cute when you blush.", he whispered and Draco smiled, eventually blushed even more.  
"Has anyone ever told you, how soft your skin on your jaw is?", Draco asked. Harry shook his head laughing. "It's not funny, Potter.", Draco said.  
Harry stopped and smiled and, before he could answer, Draco kissed him. Harry kissed back and Draco goes down to his jaw. He kissed the soft skin there and smiled, as Harry gasped for air. Harry had to moan, but could cut it off before the sound escaped his throat. He grabbed the Slytherin's waist and pulled him even closer. Draco kissed down Harry's neck. Now he couldn't keep it down any more and moaned.  
"Oh for God's sake, I love it when you moan.", Draco said. Harry laughed. "No, honestly. You moan like a bloody porn star!" He continued kissing Harry. 

Twenty minutes later, they left the prefects bathroom full dressed and fresh showered (maybe not that fresh...) and walked silently back.  
"I have a question, Malfoy." Harry looked at Draco, "From where do you know, what porns are?"  
Draco laughed and answered:"You know, Potter, I've heard a few muggleborns talk about that, so I plucked up the courage and asked them what that was, because they've been so fascinated. And I have to say... not everything those Muggles do is bad..."  
Harry laughed.  
In the hallway, where they had to separate, Draco pinned Harry up against the wall and kissed him fiercely.  
Harry moaned and Draco giggled.  
"Hrm hrm."  
Thunder struck, Draco stopped kissing and he and Harry widened their eyes.  
"Mr Malfoy, Potter. What are you doing here?"  
Draco turned around and stared at his teacher. Professor Snape was standing in front of them, his arms crossed and his face lit by the light of his wand. None of the both students spoke. Professor Snape sharply turned around and walked along the corridor, followed by Harry and Draco.  
In McGonnagal's office, the professor stopped. "Headmistress."  
She turned around, looking utterly surprised to see Harry and Draco with Snape. "What happened?", she asked calmly.  
"What happened is that I found these two boys getting friendly in the corridor.", Snape told her slightly angry. "'Getting friendly'?", McGonnagal asked.  
"Snogging headmistress. Snogging!"  
She looked at Harry and Draco who turned red. "Oooh. Now that's interesting.",McGonnagal said.  
"Headmistress!" Snape sounded angry now. McGonnagal laughed calmly and said:" Well... I can't do anything about love, can I, so I think you both get off with no harm."  
"But, headmistress..."  
"Snape, I think if I would give them both detention, they would use the time different."  
Harry and Draco chuckled and Snape glared at them, what made them being quiet. "  
"Now, off you go. And Snape, I need a word."  
McGonnagal winked at Harry and the two boys hurried out of the office.  
"Damn, that was close.", Draco said and smiled at Harry. "I don't think Snape will ever say anything about that again.", Harry laughed and Draco nodded.  
They arrive at the wall where they have been caught and Harry breathed out. He wanted to say something, but has really no idea what. So he just looked at Draco. "Say something cool.", Harry thought "it's not that hard." But it actually was really hard.  
"I will miss you, Potter."  
Draco broke the silence. Harry stared at him.  
"What?"  
His thoughts were on something cool he could say and he could't quite believe what Draco had just said. The Slytherin laughed. "I will miss you, Potter.", he repeated. Harry looked at him in disbelief.  
"I...", he cleares his throat. "I will miss you too, Malfoy." Draco smiles and kisses Harry on the cheek.

 

"Harry, there you are! We have been worried about you!", Hermione cried, as Harry entered the common room. "Harry, mate, where have you been?", Ron asked, trying to calm Hermione down. Harry sighed happily and let himself sink into the couch.  
"I've been showering.", he told his two curious friends. "That long?", Hermione asked and raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded wordlessly. If he doesn't tell them what happened with Malfoy, they are not going to find out, so he just has to keep it a secret.  
"I'm tired, I'll go to bed now. Bye guys.", he said and stood up.  
"Harry..." Hermione looks after him.

Down in the dungeons Draco headed to the portrait to the Slytherin common room. He sighed happily and named the password. "Draco!", Pansy cried, as he stepped in. He rolled his eyes.  
"What's up, Pansy?", he asked and sat down on the black couch.  
"Oh nothing special, really. Where have you been?" Pansy sat down next to him, so do Blaise and Theo. Draco looked at them.  
"You don't have to tell them.", he thought, "They don't need to know. If you just pretend nothing happened between you and Potter, everything will be fine and they won't ask stupid questions."  
Convinced by his own thoughts, Draco nodded and stood up again.  
"I'm going to sleep now." With these words he leaves the room.

Up in his bed, Harry thought about Draco. How his face glowed, how his ass is looking like the full moon and how his lips taste. "I must be crazy.", he thought, "I'm totally crazy. This is... It's Draco Malfoy. Why do I feel like this?" Harry smiled. He loves to feel like this.

Draco smiled to himself. His room was dark and he was all alone with his thoughts.  
"Stupid Potter.", he said quietly, hoping for a change of his mind. "Stupid Potter with his stupid scar and his perfect messy hair and his beautiful green eyes. He's unbelievable!" Draco smiled, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help to love Potter. Because Harry Potter was his man. And Draco loved him, even though he hadn't shown it the last few years, but if Potter had looked closer, he would have noticed.

"Maybe he doesn't hate me. -Oh, Harry you're so slow. He kissed you and you were bathing together. No, he doesn't hate you.", Harry thought and then shakes his head. Was he just talking to himself? Honestly... Harry breathed loudly.  
Ron entered the room and goes to bed too, then Dean, followed by Neville and Seamus. Harry decided it's time to sleep. 

"Good night." Draco heard the voice of Goyle outside his dorm room. He quickly closed his eyes and pretends to be asleep. After he made sure that everyone was sleeping, he sat up and stared out of the window.

Harry sat at the window and looked at the stars. Oh, if he only could see Draco. If only...

Draco wanted to see Harry. "I need to see him. I'm not going to survive this night without him... Bloody hell I'm crazy!", he thought, "But how am I gonna get through the portrait?" Draco sighed and stood up. He had no idea how he was going to do that, but he had to go to Gryffindor tower. So he slipped out of the common room, through the dungeons and headed towards the tower.

Harry picked up his father's cloak and threw it over himself. He slipped through the portrait and walked down the tower. He was so concentrated on his thoughts about Draco, that he didn't even realise, that he's walking straight towards someone.  
"Ouch!", Draco said and rubbed his ribs.  
"I'm... I'm sorry." Harry came out from under the cloak and smiled brightly.  
"Why are you up?", he asked, looking at Draco. "I just needed a bit air. What about you?"  
Harry rubbed his head. No, of course Malfoy didn't came to see him... it was ridiculous to think that, so he couldn't say he was going to visit him.  
"I... I just wanted to talk to McGonnagal.", he lied. Draco flinched by the name and nodded slowly. They  
looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, not knowing what to say, before Harry spoke: "Actually..." Draco looked at him, curious.  
"Actually I was going to see you.", Harry admitted and forced a smile. Draco smiled too. A real smile, not one of the fake ones he used to wear, a real happy smile. "Me too, Potter.", he sayd, rubbing his neck nervously. Harry smiled too.  
"Fancy a trip to my room?", he asked and Draco looked up at him in disbelief. "Uh... of course I do... what about your friends?", Draco asked, still nervous.  
"Don't worry about them. I know a good silencing charm.", the Gryffindor answered smirking. Draco smirked too and slipped with Harry under the cloak.

In Harry's dorm room, they silently pull off the cloak and Draco looked around, while Harry packed the cloak away. Draco snickered.  
"Weasel sleeping is even funnier than I've imagined.", he whispered and laughed quietly. Harry shoved him away. He pulled out his wand and produced a good charm on his bed. Draco jumped onto it.  
"Malfoy! Take care!", Harry cursed.  
"I am, I am." Draco laughed and Harry sat down next to him, closed the curtains around his four-poster and Draco watched him.  
"You're so freaking hot.", Draco said and Harry blushed.  
"I... no. You are.", he said a bit shy but still confident enough. Draco grinned.  
"Yeah, right. I am. I'm perfect."  
Harry laughed and kissed Draco. The blonde boy stopped laughing and closed his eyes. The kisses became hungry and Harry's pulse was rising. Draco pulled Harry's shirt over his head and kissed him there.  
"You're perfect!", Draco breathed against the Gryffindor's skin. Harry wanted to answer but only a loud moan came out, because Draco kissed his nipple. Harry pulled Draco's pyjama off too and they kept kissing.

After a while they lied next to each other in Harry's bed, out of breath and sweating. "That... wow.", Draco gasped. Harry smiled weakly.  
"You are amazing."  
Draco kissed Harry. "I want to do this every evening for the rest of my life.", Harry said. Draco turned his head and looked at him.  
"I don't want you to.", he said and now Harry looked at him, asking why.  
"I don't.... I want you to do it only with me..."  
He looked away and Harry knew how hard it was for Draco to tell him that. He placed his hand on the Slytherin's cheek.  
"I promise, I'm only going to do it with you. For the rest of my life."  
Draco smiled and nuzzled Harry's neck. "You're perfect, Potter. Just perfect." He layed his head on Harry's bare chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.  
"Your heart is beating so fast!", he laughed. Harry looked at him.  
"No wonder.", he said and laughed too.  
Draco kept listening to the sound of Harry's heartbeat, wich was becoming slower and slower with every minute, and Harry smelled the scent of ginger and honey, wich came from Draco's hair gel. He loved this smell. Draco kissed Harry's bare chest and smiled.  
"I... I think I pretty like you, Potter.", he said vaguely.  
Harry looked at him.  
"You do?", he asked and Draco nodded.  
"I like you too, Malfoy."  
Draco took one deep breath and went on: "I think I... you know, Potter... I think I'm a bit in love with you..."  
He looked up at Harry and Harry noticed that his eyes were wet.  
"Draco...", he said and cupped Draco's face with his hands. Harry said his name again, enjoying how good it felt to say it. Now Draco started crying. Really crying.  
Harry kissed him softly on the forehead.  
"I love you too.", he said smiling.  
Draco stopped crying and looked at Harry's gemstone green eyes, wich were full of love and lust. Harry wiped away Draco's tears.  
"Stop crying. You're so beautiful when you smile.", he told the blonde boy. Draco kissed Harry.  
"Goodnight, Potter.", he said and continued listening to the heartbeat, wich was now fast again. Draco smiled to himself and dozed off. Harry watched him a long time, enjoying the innocent look on Draco's face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

 

Draco woke up by the movement of Harry's legs, wich were entangled with Draco's. Draco looked up at him. Harry was still asleep.  
"He's so beautiful.", Draco thought, "He's MY beautiful." Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's chest and with his fingertips, he gently drove over Harry's body and Harry's hand on Draco's waist twitched. Draco smiled and kisses Harry softly on his lips.  
"Good morning, Potter.", he whispered. Harry slowly opened his eyes.  
"What about your friends? What if Weasel wants to wake you up and realises, he can't pull back the curtains?" Harry smiled.  
"He doesn't wake me up, nor does anyone else. They all know how pissed I am when they wake me." Draco looked concerned.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you...", he said. Harry took Draco's hand.  
"Don't worry, Malfoy. I'm not going to get pissed."  
Draco smiled and Harry kissed him softly.  
"Anyway, we have to get up quickly or we're going to be late for breakfast."  
Harry stood up. He didn't need a shirt, Ron and the others have seen him several times before without shirt. So he climbed out of the bed and walked down the stairs, while Draco dressed himself.  
"Harry, mate. What's up? You look very happy.", Ron asked as Harry entered the common room.  
Harry had a wide smile on his face, a smile Ron hsd never seen before, because Harry had never been this in love with someone.  
"You look far too happy."  
Draco came down the stone stairs, wearing a Gryffindor shirt and boxer shorts.  
"Oh.", Ron says, "Ooooh."  
He looked from Harry, who was turning red, to Malfoy, who stood there, frozen.  
Then he grinned. "Well... I'm going to breakfast now. If you don't have other things *wink* to do, you can come after." He turned around and the portrait fell shut behind him.  
"That's not good. That's so not good!" Draco started panicking.  
"What's wrong?", Harry asked.  
"He's going to tell the others. He's going to tell them!" Harry doesn't understand.  
"Potter, he's going to tell Theo and Blaise and all the others."  
"But... What's the problem with it? Don't you want them to know?"  
"Of course I want them to know. The problem is, I want to tell them myself, you know. And it doesn't seem the right time now."  
Harry raised his eyebrow. "When is the right time?", he asked.  
Draco sighed. "I don't know."  
Harry pulled him closer and kissed him.  
"Come on, let's find our clothes."

After they got dressed, what took a long time, given the fact that theyvthey've been kissing every ten seconds, they went down to the great hall. Harry walked in first, sat down at the Gryffindor table, then Draco followed and sat down at Slytherin table.  
"Had a good night?", Ron asked with a grin on his face. "Shut up, Ron.", Harry answered. Hermione looked at them.  
"What's up between you two?", she asked.  
Ron winked and Harry took a deep breath.  
"Hermione... I..."  
But he could feel the curious looks of his classmates in his neck.  
"Can I talk to you two for a second?", he asked. Hermione nodded, but Ron looked furious at his plate.  
"Harry! You can't... it's breakfast!", he complained.  
"Stop whining, Ron.", Hermione said and pulled him to his feet. The three of them left the Great Hall and in the deserted corridor, they stopped.  
"Harry, what's wrong?", Hermione asked. Harry sighed. "I'm going out with Malfoy."  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock.  
"You... Malfoy!"  
Harry nodded. She turned to face Ron."Did you know that?", she asked.  
"Yeah... since this morning."  
"How did you find out?"  
Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Harry shook his head meaningful.  
"I came down with just boxers on and Malfoy followed with my shirt and boxers too...", he tells the shocked Hermione.  
"Are you... are you kidding me?", she asked, "I mean, Harry, I'm glad you found someone but does it has to be Malfoy?" Harry nodded.  
"Who else knows?", Ron asks.  
"Oh... Snape and McGonnagal.", he answered and laughed at the sight of their faces.  
"SNAPE!" Hermione was even more shocked.  
"How the bloody hell happened that?", Ron asked and Harry told them the story, not every detail, but the main things, that would interest them.  
"Wow, Harry. You must be crazy.", Ron said on their way back to the hall. Harry nodded and answered: "I may be... but guys, promise me you won't tell anyone."  
The other two looked at each other and nodded silently.

After breakfast, Harry unnoticed grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of the stream of people.  
"What... Potter! What are you doing?"  
Harry laughed and they left the corridor. The one in wich Harry got pinned against the wall is empty. Draco kissed Harry.  
"When are you going to tell them?", Harry asked while Draco kissed his jaw.  
"I'm not sure...", he mumbled. Harry pulled away. "Malfoy. Please. I've told Hermione at breakfast."  
Draco looked at him. "It seemed unfair to me, that Ron knows and she does not." The Slytherin nodded.  
"I promise, I'm going to tell them.", he said. Harry kissed him softly.  
"You're afraid, aren't you?", he asked. Draco looked at him.  
"I... How dare you!" Harry laughed.  
"You are. I can see it in your eyes."  
"I am... Yes, I am afraid of telling them.", Draco said. Harry took his hand.  
"Why?", he asked and Draco looked at his feet.  
"I don't know. I just don't want them to... I don't know. I always have that feeling that they are going to laugh at me, going to hurt me or something like that."  
Harry pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm there for you. Always.", he whispered and his insides rumble as he spoke this word. This word has a new meaning for him. A new memory. Snape and his mother.  
Draco sniffed, but he had promised himself not to cry anymore.  
"I have astrology now. See you later.", Harry said after a while. He kissed Draco on his cheek and hushed away.  
Draco stood there in the corridor for a few more minutes, then went down to the Slytherin common room, wich was empty.  
Everyone was in class, but Draco now had no idea why he had to go there. He sinked into the soft leather of the couch and closed his eyes. He could see Harry laugh. His laugh ringed in Draco's ears. He opened his eyes again and took a deep breath.  
"I must be crazy.", he told himself, "Bloody crazy." Then he smiled.

They sat at dinner in the great hall. "Harry, will you stop staring, please?",Hermione asked and Ron started laughing. Harry turned red.  
"Hermione, I'm just watching him, because he sits all alone. I don't want him to.", Harry explained.  
"Well, you know, I understand why he sits alone- he's a git.", Ron said and Hermione rammed her elbow in his ribs.  
"Ouch! What was that for?",Ron asked and Hermione nods with her head towards Harry. He sat there, pouring his pumpkin juice all over his trousers, smiling lovely and looked at Draco. Draco must have noticed that and laughed. Harry looked down at his trousers and laughed too. With his head and movement of his mouth, he signalised Draco, that he should tell his friends now, because dinner was nearly over. Draco nodded hesitant and smiled, but it was not a real smile, it was a forced one. Harry cleaned up his trousers and continued eating. He looked up at Ron and Hermione, who were both watching him, trying not to laugh.  
"No comments!", Harry said.

Harry watched Draco the rest of the dinner, waiting for him to tell his friends about them. Then, the plates vanished and dinner was over. From across the hall, Harry watched Draco walking up to his friends, who were standing in a circle and talked. Everyone of them looked at him, as he opened his mouth. Harry was so concentrated on him, that he hasn't even noticed Hermione saying his name. Then it hit Harry like a thunder. Draco ran away. Harry followed him.  
"Malfoy!", he shouted to signalise him, that he was following. Draco stopped and looked at the floor.  
"What happened?", Harry asked.  
"I can't do it. I just can't. They will laugh at me, I swear to god, they will laugh." Draco's whole body was shaking. "How would that be if I would come with you? They won't dare to laugh and if they do so, Hermione showed me a few cool hexes."  
Draco smiled and nodded. He kissed Harry's cheek and took his hand.  
"Ok, come on." Harry smiled and hand in hand they walked to the great hall.  
"Blaise, Pansy, Theo! I need to talk to you.", Draco shouted. They all turned around and stared with widened eyes at the hands of the two boys.  
"I'm... me and Potter are dating.", Draco said shyly, ducking in expectation of someone punching him. "Wow... Draco you are making the biggest mistake in your whole life.", Pansy said.  
"Shut up, Pansy!", Draco shouted and several people in the hall turned their heads around. Pansy was the only one saying something, the other two just stared like they've never seen a human before.  
"Alright, if you may excuse me, I'm going to snog Potter in his dormitory. Thanks.", Draco said and with these words he turned around and left his friends standing there.  
"See, they're not going to laugh.", Harry said, "And by the way, good excuse to leave an unwanted conversation. I must write that down."  
Draco smiled. "I was serious about that."  
Harry grinned and kissed him. "So, my dorm. Ok, but we will do it in yours as well.", he said.  
"No problem, Potter."

"Hey Harry... Malfoy.", Ron said, as the two of them entered the common room hand in hand.  
"Hey Ron.", Harry answered and shot Draco an expectant look. Draco rolled his eyes and answered with a forced smile:"Hey Weasel."  
Harry smiles and squeezed Draco's hand.  
"What are you doing now?", he asked Ron, who stepped uncomfortable from one foot to the other.  
"Oh, I'm just meeting Hermione and the others in the Hog's Head, you know that." Ron smiled.  
"Ah, yes. Maybe after we've finished, we can follow.", Harry said and looked at Draco, wo shrugged. Ron nodded and Harry realised that the whole situation was very uncomfortable for Ron- Harry and Draco standing there holding hands, Ron wanting to go and meet the others, but doesn't want to be impolite, so he stays and Harry and Draco wanting to go up to his dorm, but don't want Ron to see anything, so they pretend they are fully interested in talking to him, even though their thoughts are somewhere different.  
Finally, Draco spoke:" Weasel, would you mind, leaving us alone, I'm gonna shag Potter against this couch right there, so if you don't want to watch us, get out and meet the others." Harry tried not to laugh at the sight of Ron's terrified expression.  
"I... uhm..." He sighs. "I'll just leave."  
He looked at Harry, "No word to the others?"  
Harry nodded. "No word to the others."  
Ron nodded too and left. Draco fiercely started kissing Harry.  
"You're crazy!", Harry breathed. "I know." Draco sucked at Harry's neck. "Bloody Potter."  
Harry laughed a bit and pulled his hands through Draco's hair. They undressed each other and kissed every free inch of skin.

One hour later, they lied next to each other in Ron's bed. "Let's get up. We need to clean this mess up.", Harry said and wanted to stand up, but Draco grabbed his wrist.  
"There's no chance for you to stand up now and leaving me here alone." Harry smiled and kissed Draco.  
"I love you, but we really have to clean this up. What do you expect, they are not for hours in the three broomsticks."  
Draco grinned.  
"What?", Harry asked.  
"I love you too.", Draco answeredand pulled Harry in for a kiss.  
"Ok, you're right. Once in your bloody lifetime. Let's get up.", he finally said. They cleaned Ron's bed, Harry's own bed, the red carpet on the floor in the dorm, the red carpet on the floor in the common room, picked up their clothes in the common room and cleaned up one red couch. "We've been everywhere.", Harry said.

Harry and Draco left the castle and walk to Hogsmeade. "Pretty cold, isn't it?", Harry said and rubbed his hands together. Draco took one of them and held it.  
"You must be warmed up...", Draco said with a suspicious smirk on his face. Harry laughed.  
"Hey, there they are!" He pointed at the door of the Hog's Head, wich swung shut in that moment.  
Harry opened the door. "After you."  
Draco smiled and rolled his eyes and stepped in.  
"Stop being such a fucking gentleman.", he said while they walked over to the table, where the others sat down.  
"I'm not.", Harry answered. Draco laughed and kissed him. Harry couldn't resist the urge, he knew his friends were all watching curiously, not to mention his ex, but he kissed Draco so passionate. Draco pulled his fingers through Harry's soft black hair and Harry grabbed his arse. Gryffindor tongue touched Slyherin and Harry heard someone cough annoyingly. Their mouths separated and Draco kissed down Harry's neck, then went back to his lips  
"They're watching, aren't they?", he asked quietly and Harry nodded, while kissing his jaw. Draco sighed and pulled away gently. Both ofthe boys looked at the others, who were all now totally interested in the ceiling or the lunch card. Harry sighed too and hung his jacket to the others, so did Draco.  
"Well...", he said, picking the seat next to Ron. Draco sat down next to Harry.  
"Well... you've just arrived here as well?!", he asked and everyone nodded. Harry tried to bring the conversation away from their kiss.  
After a few (maybe mkre than just a few) drinks, Harry asked: "Where have you been?"  
"Oh, you know. Visiting Fred in the shop, we've been at Zonko's and Mione and me went to see the Shreaking Shack, recalling old times, you know.", Ron answered. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.  
"Yeah, we've waited with Honeydukes for you, because we all know how you fancy this fucked up chocolate box.", Seamus said with a grin.  
"It's not fucked up! You haven't even tried them!", Harry argued smiling.  
"I've tried some of them.", Seamus said.  
"But not ALL of them!" Seamus rolled his eyes and Harry laughed. Hermione, who sat on the other side of Ron bent forward and lookedat Draco.  
"Malfoy, where do you wanna go later?", she asked.  
Draco glared at her in surprise.  
"Um... I don't know..." He looked at Harry, searching for help, but Harry just shrugged and smiled.  
"I would..." Draco cleared his throat. It made him nervous with all the Gryffindors staring at him. But before Draco could even think of an answer, the door banged open.  
"Draco!", a shrill voice shouted through the whole pub. He turned around sharply.  
Pansy, Blaise and Theo are standing in front of him, Pansy looking cross and her arms folded in front of her chest, Theo and Blaise slightly behind her, looking sorry for her outburst.  
"I don't even understand you sodding over Potter, but hanging out with the whole Gryffindor clan... you must be very depressed."  
"Shut up, Pansy.", Draco said quietly, looking at the floor. "What? I can't understand you!", Pansy answered, but everyone on the table knew, that she just wanted Draco to talk louder, so EVERYONE could hear him. Anger was rising up inside him. He hated to be humiliated in front of everyone and Pansy knew that. He stood up, pushing his chair forcefully out of the way.  
"Shut up, Pansy!", he shouted, "If you have any problem, leave it be! Get over me for fuck's sake! We've never been together and tou know that as well as you know that we will never be together. Never!"  
The whole pub was looking at him, the heat rising in his face. Pansy stood there, looking at Draco in disbelief. He grumped and stormed out, banging the door shut.  
"Pansy, we...", Theo said and grabbed Pansy's shoulder to turn her around, but she fought him off.  
"Don't touch me!", she gritted out and stormed out of the door. Theo and Blaise nodded at Harry, he nodded back and they silently walked off.  
"Harry...", Hermione started, but he was already on his feet.  
"Excuse me", he said and walked as fast as he can without actually running, and closed the door behind him.  
"Draco!", he shouted as the door closed. He ran down the street, shouting his name over and over.  
"Draco!"  
Finally, on a bench near the Shreaking Shack, Harry found him, sitting there with his face buried in his hands.  
"Draco!", he shouted once again to make himself noticed. Draco looked up.  
"Are you mad?", Draco asked, while Harry marched closer, "What do you think, people would say, when you run through Hogsmeade, shouting my name?"  
Harry blinked, sighed and cupped Draco's face with his hands.  
"I don't care." Now was Draco's turn to blink. He thought that Harry wouldn't want to tell anyone because he had been a fucking Death Eater! Harry was the Boy who lived, great savior of the Wizarding World, surely he wouldn't like to be seen with... well, someone like Draco. Harry laughed softly  
"Draco, I love you. And I really don't care, what other people think. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Draco smiled a bit.  
"I know...", he said, "But wouldn't you rather be with someone like Weaselette or something? I mean, someone who's not..." He cleared his throat, "... not like me." Harry sighed again and instead of answering, he kissed Draco. Draco shoved him away forcefully, so that Harry fell from the bench in the grass. Draco laughed and sat upon him.  
"I've defeated you, bloody git.", he said, grinning widely. He leant down to kiss Harry, who grabbed Draco's hip. Harry spun them around, so he sat on top of the Slytherin.  
"Not so brave now, eh?", he laughed. Draco looked defeated and grabbed Harry's jumper and pulled him down into a kiss. He drove his fingers through Harry's hair and smiled against his lips. "I love you.", he said and felt Harry smiling too. Harry kissed Draco again and he gasped, feeling his own prick swelling against Harry's. Harry felt the same and moaned silently. Gently, he started moving his hips and watched Draco's expression. Draco tilted his head back and opened his mouth, breathing heavily.  
"Oh, god!", he groaned. Harry smiled and rubbed his hard-on against Draco's.  
"Harry...", Draco's voice cracked and he gasped for air, coming in his underwear, Harry following a few seconds later. He cleaned both of them with a cleaning spell and they both stayed in this position- Harry on top of Draco.  
"You are simply amazing!", Harry said and laughed at Draco's proud expression.  
"I know.", he answered grinning. Harry's stomach flipped and he kissed Draco. The kiss became more desperate, more hot, more fiercely.  
"Bloody hell! They're kissing again!"  
Harry and Draco looked up, to find Ron standing only a few feet away from them, looking slightly uncomfortable by the fact that he just had found his best mate snogging with Draco sodding Malfoy. Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville stepped behind Ron with curious looks. Harry scrambled off Draco, pulling him up too. Ginny and Luna followed. Harry felt his cheeks getting redder and redder. All of his friends were staring at him, obviously waiting for him to say something, but he couldn't imagine what. This whole situation was bloody uncomfortable, but Harry didn't need to say something because in that moment, Draco spoke:"What? Am I not allowed to snog my boyfriend?" Harry grinned and looked at him.  
" Boyfriends now, are we?"  
Draco sighed and shook his head smiling slightly.  
"After we've been doing it in the Gryffindor AND Slytherin common room, in your bed, in my bed... AND in Weasel's bed, on the toilets, on the couch, in a broom cupboard, in the Room Of Requirement and here in Hogsmeade, I thought you've already figured it out..." Harry grinned even wider and looked at his friends, who were all trying to smile friendly. All but Ron, who was looking shocked, angry and amused in the same time. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?", he shouted, making Harry twitch. Ron had been complaining the whole week already that Harry only had eyes for Draco and met Draco more than him or Hermione and he had been trying to convince Harry that he'd been totally pathetic and that the whole thing with Malfoy wasn't good at all, but Harry always just shook his head, ignored him or fired back, but now, now Ron seemed to be really angry.  
"Ron what's wrong?", Hermione asked, her voice calm. "What's wrong?", Ron snapped back, "What wrong is, is that Harry and Malfoy are having snogging sessions everywhere, shag everywhere and fumble under their shirts bloody everywhere! Harry I've told you, you're being pathetic! I've told you so many times! Listen to me! I can't even look at you anymore because every time I look at you, I can only see someone, whose lips were on the lips of Draco fucking Malfoy, maybe not only on his lips! You're just..." He took a deep breath.  
" You're just strange!", Ron shouted, his head turning in the colour of a tomato. Harry tried hard to stay calm, he really tried, but now, he couldn't hold it together anymore.  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?",he shouts back, "You've been in one relationship before Hermione and now youre the expert? You know what, I've been in love with Draco since third year, but I haven't told anyone, because I've fallen into that 'enemy mode' and I was a fucking coward, trying to push my feelings away! But you know what? I still love him and it will never stop, no matter what you say or think about it! And if you have a problem with it, then go. Just go! I'm not going to run after you!"  
Ron glared at him. "I've been your best friend since bloody first year! You've broken up with my sister!"  
At these words, Ginny flinched and she said:" Ron, leave me out of this" but Ron just ignored her.  
"Merlin, YOU'VE BEEN SHAGGING MALFOY ON MY BED!" Ron was shouting so loud and angry, it made Harry's insides go scrambled up.  
"You want to know how many times? WE'VE DONE IT ON YOUR BED FOR 8 TIMES!" His throat was burning. Draco gave Hermione a meaningful look and she nodded. Draco grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him away, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away too. "It's okay now, Harry.", Draco said and pattened his arm. "You're being ridiculous." Harry widened his eyes.  
"He says, I'm strange! I will not allow him to say that!", Harry argued, but Draco pulled him close into a tight hug.  
"It was really sweet what you've been saying about me.", he said and Harry shivered at Draco's warm breath against his neck.  
"Harry, I love you and I don't want you to fight with your best friend. Really, you're drunk."

"RON!", Hermione slapped Ron's cheek.  
"He's gone crazy. He's gone totally crazy!", he kept saying and Hermione slapped him again.  
"Ron, for heavens sake! Pull yourself together! You're the one who's gone crazy! What do you think you're doing? You're bloody drunk! So stop saying shit like that, you're hurting Harry and Malfoy too."  
Ron seemed to calm down and hugged Hermione.  
"I'm sorry.", he said, "Probably you're right and I'm relly drunk." Hermione smiled.  
"Of course I'm right. I'm Hermione Granger, forgot? I'm always right." Ron laughed at that.

Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulder and they walked back to the castle and Draco lied Harry down to sleep.  
After he woke up, he found Draco sitting on the edge of his bed, reading a Quidditch magazine. Harry grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and Draco turnsled around.  
"Oh, you're awake." He pressed a kiss to Harry's nose and smiled. "You need to take a shower!"  
Harry laughed, wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Naa, I'm not in the mood right now. I wanna talk to Ron!", he said, trying to get up, but Draco pressed his hands to Harry's chest firmly and pushed him back.  
"No chance. He's sleeping right now.", he said, "Granger takes care of him. You're going to talk to him later, first you need to shower!"  
"No.", Harry argued and folded his arms in front of his chest.  
"Come on, babe. You need to wash yourself."  
Harry shook his head.  
"God, you're so stubborn.", Draco said laughing. Harry shook his head again and Draco sighed. He leant down and opened the buttons of Harry's shirt. He kissed the free skin down to his navel. Harry moaned and Draco slowly opened his pants. Harry grabbed his hair.  
"If you're pulling my hair out, Potter, I'm going to kill you!" Harry laughed lightly and pulled his hands out. Draco softly kissed the skin just above the waistband of his boxers and then he took Harry's hands and pulled him onto his feet. They kissed and Draco slowly perched his way through the room to the bathroom. He pulled Harry's boxers down and smirked evil.  
"What?", Harry asked, but instead of answering, Draco just shoved him into the shower and turned on the water. Before his boyfriend could argue, he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
"Draco! You... come back! That was an evil trick! DRACO MALFOY!"  
Draco silently chuckled behind the door and walked to Harry's bed, flipped open the magazine and continued reading in silent peace.  
"Am I bothering?", Grangers voice said. Draco looked up from an article about a broom and shook his head. "Where's Harry?", Granger asked and sat next to him.  
"In the shower.", Draco answered and smiled at her disbelieving look.  
"Really? Ron's refusing to go in! How did you manage that?" Draco laughed.  
"Tricked him."  
"Typical Slytherin.", Hermione laughed.  
"I kissed him and pulled him into the shower. So easy.", Draco explained and Hermione kept laughing.  
"You know, Malfoy. I need to apologise. For the last years I mean..." Hermione looked serious now and Draco shook his head.  
"Doesn't matter."  
"It does!", Hermione said.  
"No. I've been a disgusting coward to all of you, but you need to know that I just acted like that because..."  
"of your father?!", Hermione ended the sentence.  
"No. Most of it was out of jealousy. You're Harry's best friends and I never were. That's been pretty depressing for me and I always tried to get along with him but you told him that I'm up to no good and so I hated you for stealing the love of my life. I've tried a relationship with Pansy once but it's been one week and then I broke up, because she was not Harry."  
Hermione smiled and said: "That's pretty cute, you know. But, anyway. I need to look for Ron and get him into the shower. Harry can visit afterwards."  
Draco laughed and Hermione left the room.  
"Who was that?"  
Harry sat down next to Draco, his towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Your friend.", Draco answered simply.  
"RON?", Harry's eyes widened and Draco snorted and shook his head.  
"No. Granger. She came to tell me that Weasel's now showering and you can talk to him afterwards."  
"I can?" Harry jumped up and threw his towel down and searched in his trunk for clothes.  
"Merlin, Potter! Are you mad? I'm already hard, no need to rub it in.", Draco complained. Harry laughed and pulled on a green and silver striped boxer short.  
"What's that?" Draco was now standing too, "These are mine!"  
Harry turned around and laughed. "Are they? I've been wondering why I have boxers in the Slytherin colours." Draco smiled.  
"But you look way better in them than me.", he said and his grin widened as Harry blushed. He kissed him and sat down on his bed to finish the magazine, while Harry dressed himself.

Half an hour later, Hermione knocked on their door. Harry and Draco separated from each other and smiled at her.  
"Harry, come on, Ron wants to see you.", she said. Harry took Draco's hand and they walked over to the dorm, where Ron was sitting on Dean's bed. Hermione gave Ron a kiss on his cheek and hugged Harry briefly and Draco kissed Harry.  
"I love you.", he whispered and Harry smiled, then he left the room with Hermione.  
"So...", Harry didn't really know how to start this conversation.  
"Harry... I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Harry breathed out, relieved, that Ron started to talk. "I don't know what I did. I've been drunk and everything went so fast, you know? When Malfoy makes you happy, what he obviously does, I don't care, then you deserve him and he deserves you. All I want for you is to be happy, you know, after the war and stuff."  
Harry slowly nodded. "But... you were right.", he said. "Huh?", Ron's eyebrow quirked up. "I mean with the part that I spend more time with him than with you.", Harry continued and Ron shook his head.  
"Don't apologise, mate. That's been total bullshit I've been saying. He's your boyfriend, so don't worry. You will find time for us when you want or need to."  
"But... you don't like him anyway."  
Ron snorted. "No, I don't.", he answered, "but for you, I can pretend to do so."  
Harry smiles. "Thank you, Ron.", he says.  
"What for?" Ron got on his feet and hugged Harry.

"Are you talking about the war and that shit with him?", Ron asked, as they sat down on the bed in their own dorm.  
"Sometimes. But it's an open wound for both of us, so I don't really know what to say or to do..."  
Ron slowly nodded.  
"I think we should go back down before your boyfriend kills my girlfriend", Ron laughed and Harry agreed laughing.

"Everything fine?", Hermione asked and looked up from her book. In fact, Draco hasn't killed her, it looked like he hasn't spoken to her at all. Hermione was sitting on a couch, reading a book and Draco was on the other side of the common room, looking around.  
"Yeah. We're fine actually.", Harry said. By the sound of Harry's voice, Draco spun around, ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Harry laughed. "Draco!"  
Hermione and Ron laughed and hugged Harry and Draco too. Draco wanted to complain, but this was the first time he felt like he has friends and he didn't want to loose this.  
"Anyone fancy a butter beer?", Harry asked as they separate from each other.  
"Sure.", Hermione answered.  
"Yeah, why not.", Ron agreed. They all looked at Draco. He smiled, took Harry's hand and said:" Of course."  
The others smiled too and together they walked down to the Three Broomsticks.

"Draco.", Harry whispered, as they sat down on the table. "Hm?"  
"Look at the table at the back.", Harry answered quietly. Draco slowly turned around. On the table were Pansy, Theo and Blaise. Draco looked at Harry.  
"Do you think they've noticed us?", he asked and Harry shrugged.  
"What's wrong?", Hermione asked and looked at the two boys.  
"Hermione, do you think they have noticed us?", Harry asked out of the corner of his mouth and nodded towards the table full of Slytherins. Hermione shrugged too and answered:" I don't think so."  
Draco looked at Harry and suddenly he had an idea. He took Harry's hand and pulled him onto the bench they were sitting on.  
"What are you doing?", Harry gritted out, but Draco just smirked. He placed his hands on Harry's arse and pulled him closer. He kissed him softly on his lips and his tongue slipped into Harry's mouth. Now he was sure, his Slytherin friends have seen him. Harry pulled his fingers through Draco's hair. And then they separated. Draco looked at Pansy, as they climbed down from the bench. She stood up abruptly and ran out furiously. Hermione and Ron laughed and Harry and Draco too.  
"Can we sit with you?" Draco turned around.  
Blaise and Theo were standing next to him. Draco looked at the others questioning and they nodded. "Sure. Sit down.", Draco answered.  
And they sit in the Three Broomsticks for a long time and walk through Hogsmeade the whole day.  
Harry and Draco, so Hermione and Ron walk hand in hand and Blaise and Theo next to them.  
And now Draco is finally really, truly happy.  
And now Harry feels complete.  
~End~


End file.
